


Something Else Entirely

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Hermione enjoys her husband’s birthday present.





	

The scent of coconut oil, sound of leaves rustling in a gentle breeze and the hands deftly kneading her shoulders lulled Hermione Potter into a tranquil doze. A dart of familiar loneliness soured her right back into rigid wakefulness. Harry’s apology for missing his wife’s thirtieth birthday came in the form of a day at the exclusive Hidden Pleasure Spa. 

 

It was as if every night was stags’ night since Harry left the Ministry to play for the Chudley Canons. Quidditch kept Harry away days at a time. Some mornings, Hermione would find him snoring on the parlor floor, feet still in the fireplace.

 

The masseuse changed the rhythm of her kneading and Hermione groaned, allowing her eyes to drift shut. The bliss lasted only until her mind returned to her absent husband and she found herself glaring at the koi swimming so serenely in the nearby pond. How could she possibly relax when her thoughts insisted on circling Harry? Oh, she’d known there would be a price for marrying The Boy Who Lived. She just hadn’t realized that it would be that she never saw him.

 

A familiar figure crossed Hermione’s line of sight. Was that Lucius Malfoy? Hermione wondered drowsily if he was wearing anything under his towel – he had quite a nice body. Actually, the wizard oozed sex. The good-looking bastard…

 

The fresh air and rhythmic motion of the hands moving over her sent Hermione into a light sleep.

 

With a muffled yawn, Hermione awoke. She was still on the massage table at the spa. Hands touched her back, sliding up to her shoulders and gently kneading them.

 

“I’m sure that my massage is long-since over,” she muttered.

 

“Would you like me to stop..?” purred a deep voice.

 

Hermione’s drowsy eyes popped open and she flipped over, snatching up the sheet covering her legs. Lucius Malfoy sat in the masseuse’s chair, waiting for her answer.

 

“What are you doing here?” she snapped, unsettled.

 

“You moaned my name,” he smirked.

 

Hermione frowned, not sure she believed him.

 

“Where’s my masseuse?”

 

“She stepped away when you fell asleep,” Lucius replied, then motioned for her to roll over.

 

At her hesitation, Lucius stood up and fixed a challenging glare on her; “Don’t look at me like I’m mad. I own the spa.”

 

Aware that she was being manipulated, Hermione turned onto her stomach. The owner of the spa was offering to massage her, himself – how could she turn it down? Especially when he was built like a Greek God…

 

A potion was uncorked and sprinkled on her skin. Hermione remained determinedly still even as her sheet was drawn away. He was daring her to object.

 

His palms splayed wide on her back as he spread the oily potion. A hint of peppermint reached her nose, peaking her interest. What had he used?

 

Warmth suffused Hermione’s skin at the friction of Lucius’ hands. It was a warming potion, then. A sigh escaped her lips almost against her will. And she was shocked to feel heat pool between her thighs. When the blades of Lucius’ fingers moved a little farther south than she was comfortable with, she tensed and he murmured an automatic apology.

 

Soothed, Hermione relaxed once more.

 

Hands expertly massaged her muscles, reaching just a little farther to caress places she didn’t expect them with each pass. The excitement that the wizard might touch her intimately brought Hermione to a dizzying anticipation that she relished. It was her birthday, after all. And she didn’t really think he’d do it. The owner of the spa was giving her a tantalizing massage. That was all.

 

Hermione rued her bravado when her skin started to tingle. Pleasurable, little explosions trailed up and down her back, everywhere the potion had touched and she was helpless against them. She even allowed a couple of moans to pass her lips. When a hand flattened across her lower back and the other dipped between her legs, she had little time to savor that she’d been very wrong about Lucius’ intentions.

 

Fingers skillfully spread her folds and pushed deep into her hot nether lips. Hermione came hard, lost in bliss as Lucius milked her. Waves of tingling explosions rocked her before she finally went limp on the table.

 

“It’s my birthday,” she panted, more to herself than to Lucius.

 

“Happy Birthday,” Lucius replied with an ironic tone.

 

“I’ll bet _that_ exceeded my gift certificate,” she chuckled, rolling onto her back.

 

Lucius actually looked amused for a moment and then an interested gleam lit his gaze as it moved over her breasts and down her body. Hermione was surprised to feel her insides go tight with desire. It was one thing to succumb to his hands during a massage; it was something else entirely to proposition him.

 

“Something else entirely,” she muttered aloud. He was still in a towel and she could see, despite him being seated, his erection. After a moment of vivid, sweaty hallucinations, involving Lucius’ cock, Hermione gave in to her wishes, for once.

 

“Will this table hold two people?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mistress Malfoy's 2010 birthday gift.


End file.
